


Sweet Creature

by hamildone (FourFiveOneDirection)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Am I going to do it anyways? Of course., Do I know what I'm doing? No., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourFiveOneDirection/pseuds/hamildone
Summary: Tony just really wants to help Peter. Peter just really wants somebody to stay.





	Sweet Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I didn't edit this so any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes is a product of my own initial stupidity.

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" Peter announced himself as he walked into Stark's lab, putting his backpack down on the table that Tony had given him months ago. 

"Hey, kid. How was school today? Ace any tests?" Tony replied, not turning around from his own work bench, trying to fix a mechanical problem in Peter's suit. 

"Only all of them" Peter laughed. "I managed to get a 102 on my physics quiz because of extra credit. And algebra? Aced that too." 

"Okay, boy genius." Tony chuckled, pushing away from his desk and spinning around to face Peter. "How about you help me with this then. Your hands are smaller than mine." Tony said, pointing to the suit on his table.

"What's up with the suit? I just needed you to fix one of the eyes. Did you mess with the webs?"

"No, I didn't break your suit. I just lost one of the wires in between the wall and the desk. Can you get it for me?" Tony asked. 

"What am I, your slave?" Peter laughed as he moved towards the wall to find the wire. 

"Technically, an intern. But if you prefer slave, it's really not much different." Tony smirked. 

"You're telling me." Peter laughed. "I'm just kidding Mr. Stark. You know I love being here. It's a great opportunity, I could never really repay you." He smiled sincerely. 

"Don't go all mushy on me, kid. If you get me the wire consider me repaid." Tony said, trying to sound nonchalant, as if the boy saying how much he loved being here didn't warm his heart.

Peter pushed the desk slightly and bent down to get the blue wire that was lying on the ground, causing his shirt to ride up slightly from the back, exposing a deep purple bruise. 

Tony immediately walked over and touched the bruised area, causing Peter to jump and blush at the same time. 

"What happened?" Tony inquired. "Were you out fighting in your old onsie? I told you to just wait a few days and then I'd have you out fighting petty crime again in no time."

"Don'y worry, Mr. Stark. I'm fine." Peter said, backing away from the older man. "It's just a bruise."

"That looks like one hell of a bruise. I should have Friday scan you for any other injuries. Does this hurt?" Tony asked as he suddenly reached out and poked at Peter's chest. 

"No." Peter said, telling the truth. "I told you, it's just a bruise. And I had Friday scan me already. I got it a few days ago and I came here while you were out so that I wouldn't worry you with how beat up I looked."

"Why wouldn't you just tell me?" Tony asked, feeling betrayed by the younger man. 

"I just said, I didn't want to worry you." Peter explained. 

"It's my job to worry. I may not be your Aunt May but when you're out there crime fighting I'm the one who is responsible for protecting you." Tony said sternly 

"Mr. Stark, that's nice and all, but I don't see why you care so much. I get that you don't want me to die or anything, but this bruise really shouldn't matter to you. I'll be just fine."

"Peter, you know how much you mean to me. I just want to help you grow into the person you're meant to be."

"I just," Peter started. "I just wish you knew how much you meant to me. I don't want you getting a heart attack every time I get a little banged up. I'm not that important."

"Hey," Tony said, putting his hands on Peter's shoulders "Don't say that about yourself. You're more important than you know." 

Peter looked down to his shoes and started speaking. "Can I tell you something? If you promise you won't get mad." 

"Of course I won't get mad at you. What is it?" Tony asked, squeezing Peter's shoulder. 

Peter looked up at him and opened his mouth. He moved his lips like he wanted to speak, but no sound came out. Peter realized this and looked back down again, trying to analyze the situation and figure out what to do next. 

With a confused face, Tony began to say something, only o be immediately cut off by a pair of lips on his own. Before he could even register the fact that they were there, they were gone, and suddenly he was looking into the wide eyes of a sixteen year old boy who knew he had just done something irreparable.

Peter started speaking. "I-uh. Mr....hey. I'm sorry."

"That's....alright?" Tony said, trying to navigate an impossible situation. 

"Please don't leave." Peter said, meeting Tony's eyes as he began to cry. 

Tony pulled him into his body and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist. "Never. I'm only here to help."

 


End file.
